This invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to a modular shelf system having modules which can be variably configured to create desired shelf structures.
Many devices and structures are known for storing and displaying various items, particularly in the retail industry. Some storage structures, however, are only suitable to hold or display particular items. Other structures are not variably configurable for creating multi-purpose systems. Further, known modular storage structures do not include smooth, removable side or top panels.
Thus, it is desirable to have a modular shelf system having modules which can be laterally and vertically coupled for creating any of a number of desired configurations. It is also desirable to have a system with variously sized modules for holding or displaying items. Further, the system includes aesthetically attractive panels which can removably surround the configured system.